Shroob
A Shroob is the one of the main enemy characters in the game Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. They plan to destroy everything in the past Mushroom World and make it their new home. So Mario, Luigi, and a whole cast of other Mario Characters plan to stop them. There leader is Princess Shroob. There are many types of Shroob creatures, such as a Swiggler or a Yoob. Appearance They look much like a Toad, except with bright red eyes, purple skin, and claws as hands. They also have two pointed teeth visible from their mouths. White spots can be seen on the top of their heads. Notable Shroobs *Princess Shroob - Leader of the Shroobs. Under her command, the Shroobs attacked and invaded the Mushroom Kingdom. She is one of the final bosses, right before the Elder Princess Shroob. *Yoob - This is a Yoshi that turned into a giant purple Yoshi Shroob that will attack anything. It seems to eat any living thing as well, converting the Yoshis into eggs for energy. *Swiggler - One of the bosses in the game. He resembles a Wiggler, though is much stronger, and colored purple. It provides fuel for the Shroob UFOs. The Shroob enemies There are multiple different Shroob enemies in the video game. Seven of them are "remakes" of common enemies that often appear in the Mario series. These enemies can be seen to the left. Other than the Shroob enemies listed, there are many other Shroob enemies as well that will appear in the game, such as Dr. Shroob, Commander Shroob, and many others. Shroob variants Dr. Shroob Dr. Shroobs are some of the enemies that you will find in the Shroob Vim Factory. They are orange with white spots, and have crazy looking eyes. They can create Shroob Shrooms, and can prove to be a challenge for players. Shroobsworth Shroobsworth is the Shroob equivalent of Toadsworth, although there's more then one. They appear in Princess Peach's Castle of the past. They each carry one Intern Shroob on their backs and have the ability to throw up their Intern Shroob really high, and use a Matrix-esque attack on Mario and co. Intern Shroob Intern Shroobs are basically young Shroobs which ride on the backs of different Shroobsworths. They have Shroob blasters, and use these to hurt Mario and company. Support Shroob 'Support Shroob's carry Shroob-ombs, the Shroob version of a Bomb-Omb. They are found during the Shroob Commander battle on top of Star Hill. If Mario and company defeat two of them, the Shroob-Omb will roll in the direction away from the last Support Shroob. Others *Shrooblet: The weakest of the shroobs that has resembalance to goombas. *Shriod: A robotic Shroob that uses a cannon in its arm and red and green flags to attack. *Shrooba divers: Green shroobs that swim through sand in Gritzy Desert. *Guardian Shroobs: White shroobs that are faster than regular shroobs and can call in more Guadian shroobs. *Firey Shroob: Red Shroobs who are usually on fire. they toss fireballs, call in a Shroob ship to toss firecrakers, and shoot lasers.